Thigh cuff extension devices are commonly used in conjunction with back braces, hip braces, and the like. Conventional thigh cuff extensions desire improvement, particularly in terms of comfort and adjustability.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to an improved thigh cuff extension for use with a medical brace. The thigh cuff extension includes a plurality of flexible and conformable body portions releasably and adjustably connectable to one another so as to provide a cuff body adjustably positionable to snugly encircle the thigh of a user, at least one substantially rigid stay member associated with each of the body portions, and an extension member associated with one of the rigid stay members and connectable to the medical brace.
The cuff offers improved comfort and adjustability. The cuff body is conformable to the contour of the thigh and is easily and conveniently adjusted to fit a variety of thigh sizes. Also, the relative positions of the individual body portions may be adjusted to enable a substantially custom, fit of the cuff to an individual user while still enabling the same cuff structure to be adaptable to a variety of users.